User talk:Gala0008
Flaky's Gender I say we keep it as "Female (debatable)", since now even the atom site says her gender is unconfirmed. Don't get me wrong; I still say Flaky is a girl, and I know it sucks to fan the flames of the gender war yet again, but it seems to me there's too much conflicting evidence to call her gender a fact. 15:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I guess I see your point, then.(The above poster was me; I forgot to log in) Bralef 19:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) TheKillerShiny Happy Tree Friends - Better off Bread youtube do you have a youtube account? --I love splendid 18:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wrath of Con: Nutty's Death Nutty DID in fact die, because he fell to the floor with a blue-ish face. lol what's the name of it? mine's HTFsplendid! i've uploaded 15 videos --I love splendid 22:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) administrator i wish i was a administrator like you are. then i would help you with everything you need --I love splendid 02:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Toothy and Class Act I haven't been on much lately, but i read your comment and decided to re-watch that episode, and i cannot remember why i didn't say it was his fault, maybe i knew something back then that i do not remember nowadays. Although, on reviewing the episode, i think i may have had the mind set that because the others chose to stay nearby, it wasn't his fault. However, i would, at this moment in time, consider myself undecided, or blame both Toothy and the victims, because he caused the fire, and subsequently, the explosion (assuming nothing happened that no-one had noticed), but everyone decided to stay nearby. Thanks, Pyro Python 14:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) block i usually dont see real users blocked and usually just IPs blocked --I love splendid 22:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What did i miss? I know i was gone for quite a while, but would you be able to tell me anything i missed? I noticed there are two other Admins, but i can't tell if they're still active, also anything else if you can. Thanks, Pyro Python 21:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Milk Pong Hello Mr. Gala, I have a question regarding Milk Pong. Since Nutty, Handy, and The Mole were all in the present timeline of Milk Pong, I say they survive the "episode" of Milk Pong. But when the pong ball crossed over into other episodes, would we consider Giggles, Petunia, and Russell as survivors of this "episode"? I, myself, say that since episodes were crossed into, and since we know the outcome of these individual episodes, we don't consider them to be survivors (not Russell and Petunia at least). What is your opinion on this? FelixRodriguez 22:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) To sum up So, we're the only two regular admins, and a i see a hell of a lot of people have been blocked. I was aware of possible vandalism but i never expected this I can't lie, though, i see you did a really good job on your own in terms of editing and the community, thanks for helping the wiki while i was gone. :) Pyro Python 17:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) blocked IP you told 68.191.179.217 that you were gonna block them for 1 month. but why does it say 1 year on the block log? --I love splendid 00:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Blocking No, it's perfectly fine, i saw some of the vandalism on my page and the main page, i would've been surprised if they weren't blocked. Pyro Python 13:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) anonymous users on the block log, every blocked user (except RapeMyPenis), it says this "anonymous users only". what does that mean? --I love splendid 02:13, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey I made a fanon wiki for HTF. w:c:happytreefanon It'll be nice if you went there and expanded the 23 stubs I made through the tool system. Thanks! I hope you edit there. Me! 20:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Pyro Python Please protect my talk page because pyro python talked me (x500000000000000). and block him for 4 hours of 20 minutes. hello happy or sad? --I love splendid 18:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Death Table Hey, Gala, what do you think of the Death Table i'm working on? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Death Table construction Thanks, however, i must insist that i do this myself for now. Simply because the programming is HUGE (i mean huge, probably a dozen sheets), and i need to know where i'm at while this is getting updated. I plan to release this into the main articles, and thinking of replacing Death Ranks and Surivial Ranks (person can't spell) with it. Which will be when it's (hopefully) fully complete, and there won't be an issue with working out what's going on with it. Oh, and i've been having trouble with a User called I love ninja, you may want to give me your opinion on this person, because this user is confusing me (you'll want to check: the user's contributions, talk page, a comment on your talk page, my talk page, and the history of Xuam Víktorr to get what i mean). Sorry about going on, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) removal have you ever had one of your organs removed? --I love splendid 00:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) because someone on youtube had an organ removed --I love splendid 04:11, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Table & User Trust me, i had to split the table just to make sure it will function, and it will get bigger 0_o. We'll see how that goes. About the user, i don't think he/she is vandalising, because i saw good-faith edits, but there was a misguided edit to Handy's page, and he/she put a picture on Viktorr's user page that i'm using for my sig. I think this is a user who wants to help, but is a little lost on what to do on a wiki, as in: adding relevant information only and don't alter other people's user pages (even if the user doesn't seem to care). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 11:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Havin' A Ball I'm currently filling in my table, as you know, and i wanted to ask your opinion on this, especially seeing as i'll get a much quicker response. In "Havin' A Ball", would you say it's: Pop killed by helicopter Pilot, Cub killed by Lumpy, and pilot & Lumpy killed by Pop (seeing as Pop must have disrupted the helicopter's blades). I ask this because, i'm not really given anything conclusive on the main articles. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Havin' A Ball I see what you're saying, but that looks like climbing gear, the rope was a little far right, and this happened next to a cliff; from that, i'm saying it looks like Lumpy's kill. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) death okay, the reason i am asking this is because someone on youtube had a friend who died, and she was very sad has any part of your family (or relationships) died, and you were just too sad? --I love splendid 23:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) halloween is soon what are you going to be for halloween? it's soon, your never too young to trick-or-treat, and im gonna be a princess kitty --I love splendid 02:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Same summary! Gala and Dether have writen a summary with the same on the "Without A Hitch page! debate can i still comment on that class act debate page? people keep yelling at me not to --I love splendid 11:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) New Episode: Swetler Skelter an new internet short is coming! It's Called Swetler Sketler it will come out 13 or 14 november. Head to Swetler Sketler if the page wasn't nonsensible. from: Ultraviolet-Sky HTF Movie I noticed you were on the Happy Tree Friends article, deleting a section entitled 'movie' that some random IPs were adding on, is that just spam editing they're doing or something? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Mondo Media e-mail address Do you know what Mondo Media's email address is? Because I would really like to send them and E-mail. -Lumpy84 11/07/09 7:50 PM Swelter Skelter This question is about the new episode. Since Lifty & Shifty kidnapped Cro-Marmot, wouldn't they have technically stolen something from him (even though that thing was himself in his ice block). Respond whenever you have time. FelixRodriguez 01:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ... what's your race? --I love splendid 23:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: e-mail address Okay, thank you. I will check out this Social Section when i have a chance. -Lumpy84 11/09/09 8:14 AM Environmental Kills You remember i was working on that Death Table? Well, i have a few problems, specifically it's trying to cater for environmental kills, which is hard to factor in for this table. What i specifically wanted to ask is your opinion on Nuttin' Wrong with Candy and Wheelin' and Dealin; on the former, would you say it's Nutty's fault he died, not the vending machine (i think he set the machine off, if you see what i mean), and on the latter, i can't decide if Lifty and Shifty's deaths belong to Lifty (and his shoddy car repairs), or the environment, because of the unpredictable nature of the event. Could you give me your views on this, please, Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 14:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) DX you must think im a horrible person for asking all these questions, right? im sorry to keep annoying you. im sad --I love splendid 23:05, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Environmental Kills Page? If there environmental kills (out of the influence of any HTF), then do you think there will need to be a page for this? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Season 4 arrived! Season 4 has arrived! The first of season 4 is Series on the web: 2000000 views in october! You can see the clip at The Happy tree friends website! When Season 5 will be in the I. Shorts? i think i will wait 4 years... Class Act I looked at the history of Class Act. And the last revisioned was of July 3, 2009. and of this wound. It was edited all the days. Can you protect the page please? Things Aren't What They Dream Check out my latest episode idea on my blog page and maybe leave a comment about what you think. -Lumpy84 11/16/09 8:28 AM My mother killed the blocked IP 142.217.17.144 My mother got arrested after killing the blocked IP 142.217.17.144. Which it got blocked by you after editing Buddhist Monkey. This IP on is dead. After being shot by mother. Arrested for 18 years.--Imcaillouless 22:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The Aggresive Fish from the 64th I. Short had its own page! The K. Fish from Something Fishy, the 64th I. Short. as its own page like Small Red Bird: Rules from editing this page: 1. Don't delete it. 2. The K. Fish was the aggresive pirahna from that episode, the 64th. Pyro Python seems saying what is that. So he will not delete. 3. Why is it called the K. Fish? 4. I love ninjas, the editor of october 17th 2009. Which him he got talked by Pyro Python 8 times. I looked at the history of Xuam Viktorr and i looked what I love ninja has done to his user page. and Pyro X-Fished his edit reverted. Thank You!--Mr Kandy 01:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The K. Fish into Russell's Pirahna I'm Sorry that i made Russell's Pet Fish as The K. Fish. Excuse me and sorry i was not the K. Fish. Its russell pirahna.--KandyTV 21:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) It's voting time (2)! You can debate with Wrath of Con about Nutty's Death Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ka-Pow! Continuality Do you think Ka-Pow! has a continuos plot or every episode is stand alone like HTF?Wikiguy 10:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) horrible =( =( --I love splendid 03:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) It's voting time! I have a new debate like class act! Is it called Something Fishy death as a neck breaker. Head to User blog: Kandy84 - Something Fishy deaths as neck breaker if you have an idea with the deaths. The aggresive fish had rapemy problems. He ate giggles and petunia alive, bitten flaky's hand and skinned russell's head. Head to it! --FountainsofFlame (Kandy84) 22:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) HTF Forum I need a second opinion on this: Wikiguy, a while back, made a Happy Tree Friends Forum article, but i'm not sure what to do with it. I gave it a link on the main page to, maybe give it some traffic, as a general discussion page. The reason why i'm unsure is because i don't know if anyone is interested in forums on here, no-one has used the official forum section, however, that may be due to it's not quite as friendly as Mainspace-like article for a forum. So, what are your thoughts on it? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Stacy and Nutty of luchador can you delete the nutty el luchador and stacy page because as you said. no pages of OCs.--Kandy 2000 13:24, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Username You have a point, the blog pages make the forum redundant. I'll pull the plug on it, if you have any issues with this decision, i'm sure we can discuss it. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 02:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Bad Words from Tourettes Guy Because Happy Tree Friends say bad words like: FUCK, SHIT AND MORE? Fan Art/Own Creations pages I think these two pages could do with a lot of improving. It should tell us what we need to know about it and no to be to Fan-controlled.Wikiguy 09:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Happy Tree Friends In Brazil Do you think that we should turn this into a big page about Happy Tree Friends in all the Regions? We could put the Russian banning as well as DVD sales in different regions and what channels it Tree Friends were viewed on. It could still have the stuff about Brazil, we could just expand to add more. And how do change the name of a page please?Wikiguy 09:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Fandom Article I saw you and Wikiguy were talking about Fan Art and Own Creations, and it did need a lot of improvement, but i thought the only way it could be improved was to be moved into the Fandom article, especially Own Creations, where it didn't really need its own article. I also think this will be easier to manage, and protect it against "Fan-Boy" edits, if you get what i mean. Do you guys think this was a good move, or is there something else that needs to be done? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Peter Herman as Pop's new voice actor? I think if they can, Mondo Media should use Peter Herman to voice Pop from now on. I've started a disscussion on Pop's disccusion page. If you have any opinions for this idea, please leave a comment on that page. -Lumpy84 12/04/09 8:23 AM Peep and pik Another OC page...Wikiguy 09:35, December 6, 2009 (UTC) hey hi! long time no speak! how are you? --I love splendid 01:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) christmas is coming do you like christmas? --I love splendid 22:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) OC Pages (sad) ummmmmmm! Hi Gala. People make OC pages. I'm a debate stopper like HTF: ClassActDeathDebateStopper2 and 3. Now i'm turning into a OCpage stopper! For these pages, delete them now and talk evilly to people who create OC pages. And ban them for making them. Is it dropped possibly vandalism and delete them now! Thank you and good deleting! --O.C.I (Round 1) 21:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) New Blog Post Just wanted to give the heads up to the more active side of the community that i've put out a new blog post, however, this will probably only interest you if you are a gamer. If you are interested to how i'm running my mouth this time, click here for the blog post. If you aren't, sorry for wasting your time. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Flippy Blog Post Sorry if i seem to be pumping out loads of blogs, but i really feel i need to ask this question. so, to all of those who are interested in Flippy, and would like to give their opinion, please, click here. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Class Act Death Debate page blog death debate of class act in your blog. People can still comment on it. Why you said it stops september 18, 2009 at 12:00. Don't say a stopping date. If people like debating with it. Please retalk to all people you speak'd on September 11, 2009 and change the date into everyday and redefine your debate of class act, the blog and change the stopping date into no dates. People can still comment on it. Define it now okay? --HTF: ClassActDeathDebate4 21:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Unfangable? I've heard several users (or just the one person with seeveral users, its hard to tell these days) use this term. What does it mean?Wikiguy 02:49, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Class Act Death Debate Blog You remember that blog article you made with choosing if Toothy was to blame? What's your view on people still using it to discuss the issue (and others)? Because i'm finding a fair few users who really have an issue with this, but i can't see why they shouldn't be allowed to debate this. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: CADD Blog The thing is, it's not the people having these discussions that bother me, it's the people that go in their and shout abuse at them because they are debating that bothers me, but what REALLY bothers me, is the fact they go out of their way, on to your blog, to shout abuse at them, and we all know they can just ignore it, but they want to abuse the debaters anyway. I suppose what i'm getting at is i don't want to stop these people debating, but i want to let them get on with it, WITHOUT the fear of trolls (for all i know, they could just be trolling) constantly shouting down their throats. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: CADD - Death Threats I think that is fair, even though i'm normally on Xbox LIVE (which is VERY abusive), i don't like the idea of all these Death Threats being dragged onto here, i feel there is a time and a place for that kind of thing (well, not THAT kind of thing, but you get what i mean). By chance, would you plan to post a warning about suspension due to threats on the blog? Such as red text to stand out (at the bottom of the post). View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 02:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Warning on Blog Post I know you already you put up a warning in a comment, but i felt there may be a possibility a user may miss it, so i put a clear (hopefully) message in bold red at the top of the blog article. Sorry about that, i don't usually mess with other user's stuff, but i felt an extra precaution was necessary. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 07:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) It's debating time! Come on debating at my post! Head to "User blog: Lumpyrocks-Gems the breaks death debate"! --Lumpyrocks 19:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Block Hey, Gala, i know you've had to block a lot IPs, have you ever sent them messages telling them to stop doing what they're doing or they will be blocked, and they ignore you, and continue, then they get blocked. 'Cos i just had that with an IP just now from over a week ago, i sent about three, and they kept ignoring me. IPs do get told don't they? You know, that they are messaged? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:07, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Mistletoe Kringle I've come up with another episode idea. This time, it's a Kringle! Check it out on my blog page and tell me what you think of it, if you have the time. -Lumpy84 12/13/09 5:28 PM P.S.: Happy Holidays! Flaky Blog I've churned out another blog post! :) If you've got an opinion on Flaky, and would like to voice it: Click Here. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas I'm not sure if anyone has done this yet (except for I Love Splendid) but... Merry Christmas Gala0008. You've been a good big guy of this wiki. Thank you for protecting it from vandals and trolls. I look forward to editing in 2010!